Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65
|aspiration = NA |torque = 105.2 ft-lb / 3,000 rpm |power = 112 BHP / 6,000 rpm |pp = 379 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 8.8 seconds |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |gt6type = |displacement = 1,570cc |length = 160 inches |width = 62 inches |height = 51 inches }} The Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Only two colors are available for this car: *Rosso Alfa *Bianco Spino In-game description "The Giulia race car that dominated Group 2 racing in the '60s." Until the beginning of the 1990s, Alfa Romeo ran its own factory racing team called Autodelta. In 1965 Autodelta announced the Giula Sprint GTA 1600, produced to compete in the Group 2 category. While this GTA was based on Giula components, it received extensive tuning. For example, the 1,570 cc DOHC inline-4 engine's carburetor was replaced with side draft Webers of 1 inches, and the compression ratio was raised to 9.7. As a result, output was increased to 113 BHP. Furthermore, in order to make it more lightweight, he exterior body panels were made all aluminum and the suspension arms and wheels were replaced with those made of light alloys or magnesium. These modifications resulted in the normal weight of just over 1 ton, being reduced to less than 800 kg. With all parts given aerodynamic considerations, an eye opening performance of 115 mph top speed, 0-62 mph acceleration in 8.8 seconds, and 0-3,280 ft. (1000 m) acceleration of just 31 seconds was achieved. Furthermore, the Corsa Spec, tuned to the very limits of this GTA, had an engine output of 167 BHP and a maximum speed of 134 mph. The Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 demonstrated overwhelming strength in the Group 2 category of the European Touring Car Races, occupying the champion's seat for three consecutive years starting from 1966. At the same time it also participate in the American Trans-Am Series, which contributed to the significant enhancement of Alfa Romeo's sport image. While official production of the Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 was said to be 500 cars, it is almost certain that more were actually made. Acquisition GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning the GTA Cup. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 113,010 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA 1600 '65 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for around 84,609 Credits. Alternatively, it can be acquired by winning the Festival Italia in A-Spec. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 113,010 Credits. It is a simplified car. Videos Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1960s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode